Heart to Heart
by MysteryGruvia
Summary: Juvia is moving over Gray? When Gray realizes Juvias importance in his life, can he be her sunshine once again? Can they pull through?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia Doesn't Care?

"Morning Mira-san!"

"Morning Juvia!" Mirajane, the beautiful and kind barmaid greeted the excited girl in front of her with a smile. "Planning to take another quest?"

"Not today Mira-san. Juvia is taking the day off." She looked around the guild and then asked "where is Gray-sama?"

"Gray?" Mira repeated. "He went on a quest with Lucy yesterday. They should be back today."

Mira gave a curious glance to Juvia. She wondered if Juvia would start cursing Lucy and calling her love rival. But Juvia just sat at the bar and smiled at Mira.

"Juvia, did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Of course Juvia did. Why did Mira-san ask that?"

"Shouldn't you be…" the barmaid paused, puzzled "...Well, _jealous_?"

"Why should Juvia be jealous?" the girl asked evidently even more puzzled. "Lucy is a strong mage who is very capable of protecting her friends. It is no wonder that she is chosen as a companion for many quests. Lucy is Juvia's friend."

Mira's mouth was hanging open at this point. A few other guild members who had overheard the conversation had given a similar reaction. Cana spit her beer, Levy dropped her book, Lisanna, Evergreen and Erza stopped talking and Makarov looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Well, Juvia must go now. She has to clean her room and shop for groceries. See you later Mira-san." Juvia stood up and brushed her skirt when the guild doors flew open and a Shirtless Gray and Lucy walked in, laughing.

'Well _that_ should bother her' Mira thought. But to her surprise, Juvia walked clean past them after greeting both of them with a smile.

"Juvia! What happened?" Mira asked terrified. She hoped the girl hadn't caught some strange disease.

"Nothing." She replied. But when she realized _what _Mirajane wanted to know, she sighed and said "Juvia doesn't care. It's worthless." And with that she left the guild leaving many confused friends inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters**.

CONFUSED

"Juvia, wait!" Mirajane called. But Juvia paid no attention. She had already vanished.

Everyone started talking all at once.

"What the fuck just happened!" Cana demanded. "Why was Juvia so calm and cool about Gray being on a quest with _Lucy_? For heaven's sake she thinks of Lucy as her love rival!"

"Mirajane, you don't think she was bewitched do you?" Lisanna asked very concerned. "I mean it's not normal of her to..."

"You heard what she said right? '_Juvia doesn't care'_" Erza yelled.

"Gray! What did you do to the poor girl?" Evergreen shouted.

"Did. Juvia. Just. _Smile at us?_" Lucy said confused.

"Stop it, you brats!" Makarov ordered and the commotion stopped at once. He turned to face Gray. "Gray, do you know what happened to Juvia?"

"Eh?" was all Gray could say with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I think I know what happened to Juvia." Said a new voice. "Gajeel!" Levy cried. "Really, you do? What is it?"

"Well, it seems that Juvia's moving over the stripper"

"_Juvia doesn't care_."

Sheesh. What a terrible lie. But then again, it wasn't a complete lie. She didn't half care and half cared. But she was determined. Determined to move over Gray and fall in love with someone else who would care about her as more than a friend, make her blush and most of all, _love _her.

Gray liked her as a friend and made her blush without meaning to. But he didn't love her. And Juvia had a feeling that he never would either. He probably found her weird with all the affection that she showered on him.

'_Why Gray, why?' _She wondered. '_Why do you give me false hope that you might love me one day? Why are you jealous when I'm with Lyon? Why do you confuse me more and more? Why do you confuse my heart? _You_ were my sunshine. Why can't you be my sunshine forever? Why?'_

And then with a start Juvia realized something, something important. She had stopped with the sama. Her special title for him.

"It's over Gray." She whispered in a voice that only she could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters**.

Worried

Juvia was sitting at the bar counter sipping on her orange juice. She was so deeply engrossed in thoughts that she did not notice Gray slide into the seat next to her.

"Hey!" He said unsure what to say next. "Uh... so is everything all right?"

"Yes Gray. Why?" She asked

'_Gray?'_ he thought. Since when was he just _Gray_ to her?

"Are you ignoring me, Juvia?" he asked.

"Juvia is not ignoring you or anyone." She said in a calm and composed tone that was unusual for the water mage.

"So… do you wanna go for lunch with me today afternoon?" he asked.

She turned to him with eyes that had a little bit of guilt in them. "Ah… Gray, well, uh, Lyon-san asked Juvia to lunch earlier on and she said yes. So she is sorry that she cannot accompany you for lunch." She gave him a small smile that angered him.

'Lunch with _Lyon_ of all people?' He wondered. What was wrong with this girl? Usually she would be daydreaming about when Gray would ask her out and when he did she turned him down for _Lyon_? Perfect. Just perfect. Now he would have to see Juvia with stupid Lyon. Great! Life couldn't get any better.

'_No. No way am I giving _my_ Juvia to that bastard. He can go after any girl he wants and I wouldn't care. But no way is he getting Juvia. No _way_.'_

Gray suddenly had an Idea. "Hey Lucy, come over here, will ya?" He called out. When Lucy was near him he whispered something in her ear. Lucy smiled and nodded. He put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, told her something and laughed. His plan was simple. To make Juvia jealous. When he looked to his side hoping to see the girl glaring at them his jaw dropped to see her chatting away with Lisanna about a recent mission.

He took his hand from Lucy and glared at Juvia. So much for his plan. So trying to make her jealous wouldn't work. Time for plan B. And honestly, Gray didn't have a plan B. But to get Juvia back, he was willing to do anything. _Anything._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really very sorry for not updating for such a long time. School is very busy and there's so little time for writing. I'd like to thank all my readers for their reviews. Thank you and have a great day!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters**.

Grays Plan B

Monday: "Hey! Wanna out with me Juvia?"

"No."

Tuesday: "Where did you get that dress from? You look really good in it."

"It was a gift from Lyon."

Wednesday: "I think you and I should go on this mission together"

"You could do it alone Gray."

It had been three days with Gray trying to hold a conversation with Juvia. And it wasn't working. She'd bring Lyon into the conversation angering an already angry Gray. She'd talk about Lyons mission, Lyons interests and Lyon. It was always Lyon, Lyon and Lyon instead of _Gray_.

Today was Thursday and there was absolutely no way that Gray would back down and let Lyon get Juvia. And no way was Juvia going on a date with Lyon tonight. Oh no she wasn't. But before that Gray needed a little help from someone. And that someone was Mirajane.

* * *

"Mirajane,_ please_?"

"No means no Gray." Mirajane replied firmly. "First of all, it's your fault that Juvia's giving Lyon a chance. If you had been more forward with your feelings, she'd still be with you. And I am _not_ telling you where Lyon's taking her."

Gray put on his best scowl and sat down on a table and grumbled till Lisanna and Cana joined him.

"_Aww! _Does the poor little boy wanna _play_ with little Juvia?"Cana teased.

"Shut up Cana! You don't know how I feel! I want her back with me right now and no one's helping me! I hate every single one of you!" He yelled.

"We'll help." Lisanna said. "But only if you promise that you'll never _ever_ hurt her. Deal?"

"For as long as I live, I promise to never hurt her. _I promise_." Gray promised and he meant it.

"All right then." Cana grinned. "They'll be at 'Ma Grande Mere' at exactly 8:00 p.m."

Cana hadn't even finished speaking before Gray ran out of the Guild.

* * *

Gray had been waiting in front of 'Ma Grande Mere' (or behind a tree) for almost an hour. He had come at precisely 7:00. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a shade of blue and focused on it. What he saw took his breath away.

Juvia stood in an elegant baby blue dress that stayed above her knees. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders in pretty little waves. She wore a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. Her face was adorned with a beautiful and sincere smile. She was wearing blue heels. _She _made that outfit look magical and amazing. And to Gray she was _perfect_.

Gray snapped out of his crazy world when he saw Lyon in a suit take Juvias hand making her go red enough to rival Natsus fire. Gray practically growled. Lyon led Juvia inside and Gray went right after them.

He saw a waiter lead them to a table for two and Lyon seating Juvia in a gentlemanly fashion. Gray wanted to puke. Who did that bastard think he was?

Gray was so mad that he didn't even realize that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore.

It had been another hour and Lyon and Juvia were still talking and laughing and Juvia was blushing and what he saw next did it for him.

Juvia had spilled some wine on her dress and it was over her chest and _Lyon was wiping_ it away with a tissue.

Gray saw all shades of anger and hatred then. No one and absolutely _no one _touched Juvias chest even if it _was_ covered. Before Gray knew it Lyon was on the floor after a direct punch on his nose and Gray was dragging Juvia outside ignoring her protests. They were by now at an isolated part of the street.

"Let Juvia go!" She yelled."Juvia doesn't want to be with Gray! Juvia hates you! Juvia hates Gray!"

"Really?" Gray turned around to face her, anger and pain evident on his face and in his voice. "That bastard takes you out to some fancy restaurant, buys you expensive stuff and you love him and hate me already?"

"Maybe, I can't give you everything that he can give you. And hell, I can't be so romantic either. I can only love people in my own way. Do you get that? Every single person I truly ever loved left me for good in the form of death. My parents did, Ul did and now you're leaving me too but just in an even worse way. Do you want to so badly see me mentally die? If that's what you want go back to your beloved _Lyon_."

And with that he let go of her hand. As he turned around to leave so that Juvia wouldn't see him this weak, Juvia suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Gray-sama…" She said "Juvia is sorry. She…I didn't mean any of that. I don't want Gray-sama to give me expensive things or be romantic. Juvia loves Gray-sama because he is Gray-sama. Please don't change." She let her tears flow freely.

Gray turned around to face her and decided that she'd never looked more beautiful and lifted her face while lowering his to let his lips touch hers.

Neither of them could forget their first kiss. It was _perfect_. They had finally claimed each other, even in this little way.

And that does how they kissed for the first time under the dazzling moonlit sky, where they stood with each other clinging on to the other tightly, never wanting to let go. That was the beginning of Juvias happiness and an end to Grays despair. At least that's what they thought it would be. But fate seemed to have other plans that would change the course of their lives. Fate was indeed cruel.


End file.
